


FamILY

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, a confused noodle finds himself in a new home, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I don’t know what this is, just some fluff and a confused noodlemy dark side oc’s are mentioned but you don’t have to know who they are to read it





	FamILY

    The sun should have been the first indicator that something wasn’t as it should.

But yet Deceit only pulled the blanket over his face to block out the light as the sun warmed up his bed and room.

    The warmth should have been the second indicator that something wasn’t as it should.

Still, Deceit only snuggled deeper into his for once warm bed with a content noise.

    The smell of waffles should have been the third indicator that something wasn’t as it should, considered that the dark sides didn’t know how to make waffles and even if they knew they didn’t have a waffle iron after Pride broke it after burning his hand on it.

Deceit poked his tunge out and blearily opened his eyes, hunger starting to scratch at his insides. he got up from the bed, dressed in nothing but a black and yellow pyjamas with snake prints on the pants and a big snake on the chest.

He sleepily walked out of his room met by light and warmth.

    That should have been the fourth indicator that something wasn’t as it should

Deceit bleped as he let his tunge lead him towards the scent of the waffles, maybe Greed had found a waffle iron or taken the light sides one.

    The sound of talking and music was the fifth indicator that something wasn’t as it should.

Deceit walked down the stairs still half awake. Not thinking on how bright everything was, how warm everything was, how good the waffles smelled nor how cosy and homey his surroundings were.

    The final indicator that made him realise that things weren’t as they should were the sigh of red, blue, indigo and purple in the kitchen and not the familiar green, orange and dark red.

 

Deceit blinked hard and then realisation hit him

  “WAIT?!” he burst out before he was able to think, ending up getting the others attention. “I’m not supposed to be here?” he was to freshly awake and to startled to lie and if he was honest he was kinda reeling.

  “Oh! Good morning Dee! Do you want waffles?” Patton asked with a grin, either ignoring the deceitful side’s confusion.

  “Uhhhhh?” Deceit stare at Patton but instead of answering he turned on his heel and hurried back the way he came.

  “One would think he was aware of the memo of being known...” Virgil hummed as a screech was heard from upstairs.

  “Oh you mean how the room moves from the subconscious to the mind space?” Logan asked not looking up from the crossword he was trying to crack. Virgil gave a affirmative hmm.

It didn’t take long before Deceit came back.

  “Why  ** _isn’t_**  my room here?” he asked looking at them with confusion.

  “Thomas knows of you now. the room moved accordingly.” Roman said with a chuckle. “But you better not plan anything evil.” he threatened with a pointed finger. only to yelp when Patton lightly slapped his hand as he walked over with a plate of waffles.

  “Now Roman. Be nice to our new family member.”

  “What?” three voices said at once and Logan snorted at the three younger sides that stared at Patton with different expressions of emotions. Roman looked insulted as he cradled his hand to his chest, making the aftermath of the slap more dramatic than it had been. Virgil was gaping and Deceit looked like he wanted to run again.

Logan shook his head a small smile on his lips.

  “Come on Dee, don’t stand there, breakfast’s ready.” Patton said and beamed. Deceit slowly, hesitantly moved into the kitchen and sat down on the free chair between Virgil and Patton.

To say the waffles was anything but amazing would be a lie.


End file.
